


New Means to Fly

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mission is going to need flight... so Rex makes certain his Commander has a better option.





	

Ahsoka's eyemark went up dubiously, even as she noted the redesign on the propulsion unit of the jet pack.

"You expect me to use that?"

She didn't mean to sound so skeptical, but Rex's mouth twitched in that way it did when he was annoyed with her.

"I expect, Commander, for you to try. The mission clearly calls for flight capability, and I'd prefer not to rely on you free-falling your way to a droid flier like the General typically does." He approached her with the jetpack, and she sighed, turning to let him help her put it on.

"You do need a Jedi on that mission. And Skyguy's got his hands full. I just… oooh, wait, you had them redesign the fit against my back!"

Even though she couldn't see him, she knew Rex was smirking now. "Yes, sir. I know your central lek is growing," he said. "In addition to adding more shielding for the propulsion unit, we made a shielded channel for it to rest. Tok is hoping that he's got enough dampener in the material to keep the vibrations to a minimum for your montrals, as well."

Ahsoka settled the pack fully on, then turned and smiled broadly at her Captain. "Tell Tok, and anyone else that helped, that I am very happy with it. And will practice with it before we get there, so I can use it properly," she told him.

Rex inclined his head even as he checked over the harness. "Fits you well, sir, and has the ability to be let out if you have another growth spurt."

She made a face, not enjoying those in the least… but the boys understood. They had experienced rapid growth spurts too. "Thanks, Rexter."

"Of course, Ahsoka." He picked his own up, then indicated the bay. "No time like now to start seeing if it works for you."

Ahsoka laughed, then walked over to the gear lockers, hunting her goggles. "Alright, alright. Pushy Captain."

"Only to make sure you can protect the men, sir," Rex reminded, partly a lie they both could hear.

He would do anything to keep the men safe, but making sure she came through it all, without more suffering than had to exist in a war, was growing to a huge priority for him.

Fortunately, she seemed to share that attitude toward all of them. Possibly at Rex more than others.


End file.
